London Calling
by Adriana DS
Summary: Quién hubiera dicho que Remus, ese chico enclenque y desgarbado, salvaría a Sirius Black de una pelea de bar. Y todo por un beso.


_**The Clash. London Calling. Puedo imaginarme perfectamente a Sirius cantando esta canción como un descosido. Así que aquí tenéis este fic.**_

_**Y a los/las que no hayáis escuchado nunca este grupo, ¡Hacedlo!**_

_**Tomates, felicitaciones y comentarios en general serán bien recibidos. =)**_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí retratados me pertenecen, pues los inventó una tal J K Rowling, que está forrada hasta las orejas, a diferencia de mi.**

_**NOTA: A través de un review he sabido que no se pueden introducir frases de canciones en un fic (yo pensaba que si se trataba de un songfic entero xD), así que he quitado el fragmento que puse de "London Calling". Pero os**_

_**animo a escucharla para que así saboreéis más el fic =)**_

**LONDON CALLING**

La noche londinense caía vertiginosamente sobre las calles asfaltadas. La luz natural había dado paso a escandalosos rótulos de neón en las puertas de los locales más sórdidos, y la cara menos amable de la ciudad salía a relucir. Fiesta. Alcohol. Rock and Roll. Esas tres palabras llamaban a Sirius, no mediante susurros, sino a gritos que resonaban dentro de su cabeza. _The Clash_ sonaba en su radiocasette y las notas de _London Calling_ salían por la ventana abierta y recorrían la amplia avenida a la que daba su piso. Remus contemplaba la escena acomodado en un sillón, desistiendo ya de la idea de hacer callar a Sirius para poder concentrarse en su libro. El más rebelde de los Black, por su parte, se empeñaba en imitar el punteo de una guitarra mientras bailaba al son de las notas subido a un sofá.

-¡Vamos, Lunático!.- exclamaba una y otra vez.- ¡Anímate! ¡Es sábado!.- y después canturreaba con voz ronca el estribillo de la canción.

-Siento desilusionarte Canuto, pero es miércoles.

Sirius detuvo su frenética danza tras varios minutos agotadores y miró a Remus con ojos furibundos. Su pecho se movía rápidamente, tratando de recuperar una respiración normal.

-No me jodas. No vamos a quedarnos en casa.- se apeó del sofá, en el que había dejado unas bonitas manchas de barro con sus botas moteras, y fue directo hacia Lupin. Cogió el libro que hasta hacía unos minutos leía y escrutó la tapa con una mueca de aparente concentración. _"Sueño y poesía. John Keats".- _No puede ser cierto. No vas a quedarte leyendo poemas deprimentes en casa.

-Ya sabes que me gusta la poesía.

-Sí. Pero es miércoles.

-El miércoles es un día perfecto para leer poesía.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo y miró a Remus con hastío, como cada vez que este le replicaba con frases perfectamente correctas y un tono de lo más sosegado. Lupin esbozó una media sonrisa ante la cara de su amigo.

-A ver ¿qué propones?.- terminó cediendo, como casi siempre. En realidad no le vendría mal salir un poco, aunque rogaba por no verse arrastrado a las tantas de la mañana a un bar de mala muerte, como ya había sucedido otras veces.

-Humm... déjame pensar.- Sirius se llevó la mano al mentón y entrecerró los ojos. Remus resopló, haciendo que un mechón de su flequillo se elevara de la frente. Conocía perfectamente ese tono. Aquél tono que Sirius empleaba cuando fingía meditar algo, cuando en realidad ya lo tenía todo planeado.

-No pienso ir a ese bar otra vez.- advirtió, señalándole con el dedo índice y tratando de adoptar un gesto serio.

-¡¿Por qué no?.- preguntó Sirius al instante, con evidente decepción. Estaba claro que sus planes eran meterse en ese tugurio.

-¿Tengo que enumerar todas las razones por las que no deberíamos ir a ese bar? ¿En serio?.- Lupin alzó una ceja.

-Vale, está bien. Puede que los baños no estén todo lo limpios que deberían. Y que el camarero te mire mal sin venir a cuento.- admitió.- ¡Pero las cervezas son baratas y ponen una música de puta madre!.- alzó los brazos y abrió los ojos en exceso, como si esas fueran las únicas cosas que merecieran la pena en la vida.

-Si quieres salir, esta noche me toca elegir a mi.- propuso Remus como última condición. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y terminó por aceptar, a sabiendas de que terminaría echando pestes de cualquier sitio al que le llevase. Aunque fuera por el mero hecho de llevar la contraria.

Una aparición más tarde los dos aterrizaron en _Ronnie Scott_, un bohemio local de jazz al que Remus solía acudir, la mayoría de veces solo. Lupin tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para que Sirius traspasara la puerta de entrada y se dejara envolver por las notas salidas del saxofón de un músico del escenario. La pasión con la que tocaba el instrumento hacían que a Remus se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta y dejara de pestañear durante minutos. Pero Sirius no parecía pensar lo mismo.

-¿Estás de coña, no?.- preguntó con voz demasiado alta para el silencio que se respiraba en el local, a excepción de la música. Remus ladeó la cabeza y le miró con reprobación. Segundos después estaban de nuevo en la calle, pues Sirius no paraba de moverse, de resoplar y de lanzar miradas desdeñosas a cualquier persona que allí se encontrara.

-A ver. A ver si entiendo la situación.- apoyó las manos en las caderas, mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.- ¿Quieres decirme que vamos a pasar la noche aquí metidos mientras Lily y James están follando como salvajes y Peter...?.- se detuvo.- Bueno, y Peter... está haciendo lo que quiera que haga.

-Peter está en casa de su tía. Apuesto a que jugando al _Scrabble._

-Y seguro que hasta él se lo está pasando mejor que nosotros.

-Yo me lo estaba pasando bien.- repuso Remus.

-Sí, claro.- Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.- Ahora vas a saber lo que es pasárselo bien.

Y es que la concepción de pasárselo bien de Sirius era meterse en un bar oscuro y atestado de humo en el que una guapa camarera, o en su defecto un fornido camarero con cara de malas pulgas, te sirviera todas las pintas que le pidieras por un módico precio. Si además en la radio sonaba la estridente música punk de la que era acérrimo la velada adquiría la concepción de perfección.

-¡GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!.- tarareaba enfervorecido, alzando la jarra de cerveza y derramando con el brusco movimiento el líquido dorado. Lo peor era que varias personas más, borrachos como una cuba, coreaban con él, lo que hacía que Sirius se viniera arriba y cantara más alto, si es que eso era posible.

-¡Anímate Lunático!.- exclamó, dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro.- ¿Es que voy a tener que emborracharte para que cantes conmigo?

-Sí te digo la verdad, creo que ya lo estoy un poco.

-Cualquiera lo diría.- murmuró Sirius.- cuando te emborrachabas en Hogwarts eras más divertido.

-No sé si deberíamos estar aquí...-admitió Remus, con unos ojos cargados de preocupación.

-Si la Orden nos necesitara, ya nos habrían llamado ¿no crees?.- agarró su jarra por el asa y se la tendió a Remus con una sonrisa ladina.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Lupin chocó los cristales sonoramente y dejó escapar una risa ante la carcajada que su amigo soltó.- Pero ni pienses que voy a ponerme a berrear a los _Sex Pistols._

-Ahora suena _The Clash_, Lunático.- informó Sirius.- y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

Sí. Sabía lo que significaba. Que sonara _The Clash_, ya fuera en la radio de un coche, en la de una tienda o incluso en la de un supermercado, implicaba que Sirius se subiera a cualquier superficie lo suficientemente alta para que todos los presentes pudieran admirar sus dotes como cantante. Y si la que sonaba era London Calling los tímpanos del personal corrían el riesgo de explotar.

Por suerte o por desgracia en ese bar parecían haberse concentrado los fans más enfervorecidos del grupo y todos, sin excepción, cantaban a voz en grito la reivindicativa letra. Sirius se había subido a la barra y pateaba la madera con las pesadas botas negras, mientras rodeaba por la cintura a una chica de pelo negro y kilométrico que seguía el ritmo con las caderas. Ella parecía deshacerse cada vez que sus ojos grises la miraban, aunque fuera mínimamente, y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular su atracción. El frenético ritmo de la canción hacía que ambos bailasen cuerpo con cuerpo, y la escasa ropa de la muchacha no hacía más que calentar el ambiente.

Remus observaba la escena. No podía decirse que perplejo pues, para su pesar, ya había contemplado aquello muchas veces. Normalmente Sirius acababa compartiendo unos cuantos besos con la chica en cuestión y luego se largaba a casa sin acordarse de nada a la mañana siguiente. Pero aquella vez parecía que iba a ser diferente. Lupin pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como un ser similar a un troll se levantaba enérgicamente de su silla y se dirigía hacia la barra con pies pesados pero firmes.

-¿Qué coño te crees que haces?.- asió por las solapas de la chaqueta a Sirius y lo zarandeó como si de un pelele se tratara. El agredido, en un intento de soltarse de las enormes manos del hombre-troll, se revolvió frenéticamente hasta que logró alejarse un par de pasos y recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué coño te crees que haces tú?.- replicó Sirius con voz altiva. Ese tío con cara de banshee rabiosa no sabía con quien se había topado. No. Pero Sirius tampoco sabía con quién se había topado él.

Remus se levantó al instante y se acercó hasta el centro del local, donde se desarrollaba la discusión. Se colocó a un lado de Sirius, rogando por que éste dejara de hacerse el gallito y se evitara problemas. Pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

-Nadie baila con mi novia. Y menos la toca ¿Entendido?.- casi gruñó el otro.

-¿Qué?.- espetó Sirius, mirando a la chica de pelo kilométrico de hito en hito.- ¿Este gilipollas es tu novio?

_No. No. No. Sirius cierra esa bocaza que tienes por una vez en tu vida_. Pensó Remus para sus adentros.

-Creo que ha habido una equivocación...- se aventuró a decir, interponiéndose entre los dos. Pero su voz apenas se escuchó porque el novio ofendido ahora vociferaba enloquecido y trataba de propinarle un puñetazo a Sirius en alguna parte de su anatomía. Había que reconocer que él esquivaba los bandazos con maestría, pero no tuvo tanta suerte cuando ese puño enorme, similar al de una roca de 5 toneladas, estrellaba contra su labio y hacía brotar un hilillo de sangre.

-¡Aprende a controlar a tu novia!.- gritó Sirius, lleno de rabia.- ¡Era ella la que bailaba conmigo! Aunque no me extraña que se busque otros tíos teniéndote a ti al lado.

-Atrévete a decirme eso en la calle ¡niñato!.- gritó el otro, más alto aún. Sirius se desprendió de la chaqueta de cuero, se arremangó e hizo señas al contrincante para que salieran a la puerta.

A Remus empezó a latirle el corazón con violencia, tanto que el pecho le dolía. Sirius podía ganar en lo que a duelos se tratara, e incluso a puñetazos si se lo proponía, pero no con ese tío. Le sacaba dos cabezas y su brazo ocupaba lo que dos suyos. Miró a la chica con cara de desesperación, esperando un poco de apoyo para mediar en la pelea, pero ella se limitaba a sonreír maliciosamente, como si aquella situación le divirtiera sobremanera.

-¡No! ¡Parad!.- Harto, Lupin cogió a Sirius de la camiseta y le alejó del otro, que ya se preparaba para asestar otro golpe.

-Tú no te metas flacucho, la cosa no va contigo.- le advirtió el hombre-troll, sin mirarle siquiera, pues sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Sirius.

-Sí...sí va conmigo.- replicó Remus al instante. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello.- Porque...

Todos le miraban. Sirius, el hombre-troll, la chica de pelo kilométrico, y el grupo de gente que se había formado alrededor de ellos, incluido el camarero con cara de malas pulgas.

-Él no estaba ligando con tu novia. Porque...porque es mi novio.

El local quedó en silencio, a excepción de la música estridente que salía de los altavoces. Sirius tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a Remus con desconcierto. _Vamos, sígueme el juego maldito chucho._

-¿Pretendes que nos creamos eso?.- el hombre-troll dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, y sus amigos le corearon.- ahora, por listo, vas a cobrar también tú.

Sirius adelantó unos pasos y se colocó a escasos milímetros del que había hablado.

-Con él no te metas. La cosa es conmigo.

El aludido pareció envalentonarse más aún, con la cercanía y las palabras cargadas de desprecio de Sirius, y alzó el puño para darle con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen. Pero eso no sucedió, porque Remus había tomado a Sirius por la cintura y ahora le daba un beso de esos que hacían dudar de hasta cómo te llamabas. Puede que fuera el alcohol, o la adrenalina, o el hecho de ver a Remus más salvaje que cuando se transformaba en lobo, pero Sirius no se separó y lo continuó con ganas. No sabrían decir a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuvieron unidos por los labios, pero cuando se separaron todo el mundo les miraba perplejos. Minutos más tarde, Remus y Sirius caminaban por una calle desierta, envueltos en la fría noche londinense.

-Oye, Lunático.

-Qué.

-¿Tú dónde coño has aprendido a besar así?


End file.
